A day in Spira
by I have no imagination
Summary: I get sucked into the game and try to get back. Yes another story like this.
1. New Game!

A/N: This is my first fic so if it sucks (which it probably does) please be gentle. also feel free to point out any spelling/grammer mistakes you see. Thank you and enjoy. (sorry if It's a little short)  
  
New Game+!  
  
"1000 years of agony!" said Shuyin as he used "Terror of Zanarkand"  
  
"Damn! Damn! Damn! DAMN!!!" I yelled as Rikku was taken out.  
  
Then I noticed that Yuna's bar was full she had "Cat Nip" accessory and was critical. "Heh, heh, heh." I laughed evily, "SHOW TIME!" Yuna charged delivering the blow that ended the fight. I watched the ending and enjoyed the ending music and started a new game+.   
  
"About time." Said A.J. my best friend.  
  
"Aw, shove it." I told him.  
  
"Hey, whats up with your T.V.?" He questioned.  
  
"What the hell?" I said to myself as the screen looked like a black hole had opened in the center of it. Suddenly there was a blinding flash and then darkness and then seagull poop. Seagull poop?  
  
"Whoa! That's a little to close." I sait to nobody as I look at the poop that had missed me be about a millimeter.  
  
"What was close?" Inquired A.J.  
  
"Never mind." I replied.  
  
"So, um... WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" He screamed at me.  
  
"Well judging by the fact I can see Rikku and Paine with no glass in between us I'd say: Luca." I answered him.  
  
"LUCA!?" We both scremed!  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Yelled Rikku just before darkness enveloped me.   
  
A/N: What do you think? If I get enough positive reviews I'll continue. 


	2. The Airship

A/N: Thank you reviewer(s) I now have the courage to continue.  
  
And since I forgot to mention it in my first chapter: I own none of the characters!  
  
The Airship  
  
"Is he OK?" I heard a peppy female voice ask.  
  
"Luckily I know everything." said a muffled voice.  
  
"Well...?" asked the female voice again.  
  
"He's fine." replied the muffled voice.  
  
"The capital of B.C. is scissors, never run with Victoria." I said.  
  
"What?" asked the female voice.  
  
"He's delirious." said the muffled voice  
  
"Ugh, where am I?" I asked groggily.  
  
"The Celcious base of the invincible Gullwing!" I heard an annoying voice reply.  
  
"I was afraid he'd be here." I said under my breath as I began to get up. When I opened my eyes I saw the girl was acctually Rikku and the muffled voice was Shinra.  
  
"So who are you two?" Asked Paine who had been watching a sphere at Shinra's station.  
  
"Well I'm A.J. and this is-" (I'm gonna pull a Tidus and not reveal my name) Suddenly I heard Buddy yell.   
  
"Sphere waves coming from the top of Mt. Gagazet!"  
  
"Next spot GAGAZET!" I heard Brother yell as he jumped into the drivers seat.  
  
"Well I'm Rikku and this is High Summoner Yunie" Rikku explained.  
  
"Hi nice to meet you." Said Yuna with her hands behind he back. I decided to play along and pretent I didn't know who she was.  
  
"Yeah we-" I stopped him dead in his tracks by stepping on his foot.  
  
"Nice to meet you both." I replied.  
  
"Jerk." I heard A.J. complain under his breath.  
  
"And this is Paine." Rikku continued. Paine responded with a barely visible nod of her head.  
  
"Uh, hi." I said.  
  
"Don't mind her she's a stuck up li'l bi-" She stopped when Paine glared at her. "Um, continuing on. This is Shinra" she said pointing her finger at him.  
  
"I know everything." he said.  
  
"Hi." I said.  
  
"Show off," Rikku said under her breath. "This is Buddy, Brothers best... Buddy."  
  
"Almost there guys!" He said from the navigators chair.  
  
"Dryd'c so meha!" (That's my line!) screamed Brother.  
  
"And this is my brother, Brother" She rushed embarrassedly.  
  
"Tuh'd oui tyna red uh so Yuna!" (Don't you dare hit on my Yuna!) He yelled at me.  
  
"Cra'c hud ouin Yuna!" (She's not your Yuna!) Rikku yelled back at him.  
  
"Huh?" Said A.J. and I looking at Yuna.  
  
"Don't ask me." she replied to our questioning looks. "I don't speak Al-Bhed."  
  
"RIKKU RUF TYNA OUI CBAYG DU OUIN MAYTAN DRYD FYO!"(Rikku how dare you speak to your leader that way!) he screamed.  
  
"Sunuh" (Moron) she muttered.  
  
"We're here!" yelled Buddy from across the room.  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter 2. Once again if you have any positive criticism I would be happy to have it. I'll try and get up a new chapter every day if school allows it. And in case you're wondering yes I do like Rikku. Bye Bye for now. 


	3. My first sphere pt 1

A/N: In response to Uri-chan's wish I will make this chapter 1.5-2.0 times longer.  
  
Warning!: This chapter will contain graphic violence! You have been warned.  
  
Also I changed my mind and will reveal my name.  
  
My First Sphere Hunt!  
  
"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Rikku and I said as we jumped up and down.  
  
"Wait." Shinra said, "Cody needs a dressphere."  
  
"Do you really need to cann it a dressphere?" I complained.  
  
"What should we call it then?" He asked me.  
  
"Uh... Battle-sphere?" I said jokingly.  
  
"Sure." Said Rikku, "Sounds fine to me."  
  
"Which one do you want? Later we'll design you your own."  
  
"Warrior!" I said.  
  
"And you?" Shinra said looking at my friend.  
  
"If it's all the same to you I think I'll stay here." He replied.  
  
"Wuss." I muttered.  
  
"Whatever," Paine said, "here's the warrior sphere." I touched it and was engulfed in a blue/white light, when the light died down there I was standing in a pair if baggy blue pants with black flames on them and a sleeveless black shirt with blue flames on them, and I was holding a sword that looked exactly like Inu-Yasha's sword. (I can't spell it)  
  
"Whoa..." I breathed.  
  
"Well..." Rikku chimed, "What are we waiting for?!"  
  
"Right!" I yelled. Me and YRP proceeded to the elevator with Rikku and I squished together. I noticed her blush and look away, thankfully I managed to keep from blushing till after she looked away. When we got to the engine room we jumped off the ramp onto a protruding sculptre. Yuna looked down and got really dizzy then started to fall.  
  
"Yuna!" I yelled, and dashed for her arm. Paine grabbed the other arm with Rikku between us who grabbed both arms.  
  
"What is your status?" The moron asked over the headset (A/N: Yes I'm a Brother Hater he's an incest pig!)  
  
"Disasterific!" Rikku managed to say  
  
"Disasterific is not a word say disastrous like the rest of Spira!"  
  
"I'm not listening!" Rikku retorted.  
  
"Want me to hurt him?" Paine asked.  
  
"That'd be great." Rikku replied. We finally pulled Yuna up.  
  
"Let's just get her up, kay?"  
  
"Thanks," she said, "I thought I was a goner." After proceding on we came to an elevator.  
  
"Think this machina still works?" She asked as she pressed a sphere. When it worked she said, "I wonder how safe this is?" Suddenly the elevator began to fall.  
  
"NOT VERY!" I yelled over the screeching of the rapidly decending elevator. When the elevator stopped I heard the dip stick ask,  
  
"What happend is everything OK?"  
  
"Ugh, things are disasterific." Yuna replied.  
  
"Disasterific?! I am on my way!" The Dumbass said.  
  
A/N: Sorry I'm gonna have to cut it short I promise I'll make a giant chapter later. I'm really sorry we have to upgrade our computer which means no updates for about a week or two. 


End file.
